Channel V Pinoy
Channel V Philippines is a 24-hour Filipino music/entertainment cable television network owned by STAR TV and Fox International Channels Philippines in partnership with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to start collaborating on local productions, events, marketing and advertising sales. The channel will now target the 15-40 age bracket and youth audiences with music videos as its primary content, a strategy reminiscent of the early days of MTV. Background Prior to the return of Channel V to the Philippines, plans were discussed when Chavit Singson, the head of Channel V decided to bring back Channel V Philippines almost after a two-year hiatus since 2012. She stated that she sought to put her heart on launching Channel V back for the sake of young Filipino people and the importance of the Philippine music industry. On January 16, 2014, it was announced that Fox International Channels Philippine is looking for partnership for the re-launch. Singson asked first to make amends for agreement to the sequestered TV network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation founder and chairman Jose Avellana confirmed that IBC will be partnering Channel V to collaborate on local production, on-ground events, marketing and advertising sales. After finding a new partnership in IBC, the plan now is to localize all programming. Last February 1, 2014 at exactly 03:00 P.M., Channel V Philippines started its commercial operations with its first program Halo-Halo V with VJ RJ. Forevermore performed by David Archuleta is the first music video to be aired on Channel V Philippines. Channel V Philippines reached its coverage to over 1.22 million Filipino households all over the country in initial broadcast. In February 1, 2016, the network celebrated its 2nd year anniversary. Programs The majority of the programs of Channel V is composed primarily of music-related programming which includes programs with music video countdown for specific genre, artists, as well as music video charts programs. Channel V also shows concerts, events, and live performances. Channel V also sponsors several special events for televised purposes as well as programs related to pop culture. 'Daily shows' *''1st Seen on V'' - features music videos that premiered on Channel V. *''V Rewind'' - With VJ Dominic, features music hits from the early 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, and early 2000s. *''Rock V'' - With VJ RJ, features local and international rock music videos *''My V'' - With VJ Gabbi, features music videos requested by viewers via SMS, snail mail, and e-mail. *''5 in 1'' - With VJ Baifern, features 5 music videos from one artist in each episode. *''Star V'' - features the top 5 favorite music videos from your favorite artists *''Halo-Halo V'' - featuring OPM and international music videos *''Pinoy V'' - With VJ Empress, features latest OPM music videos. *''Turn on V'' - With VJ RJ, features international pop music videos *''Mellow V'' - With VJ Empress, features mellow music videos and love problems being solved by the VJ (love songs) *''Urban on V'' - With VJ Dominic, features hip-hop and R&B, rap, jazz, and soul music videos. 'Chart shows' *''V Countdown'' - With VJ Gabbi, features top 20 music videos in a weekly basis (international and OPM) *''V 20 International'' - With VJ Bryan, features top 20 international music videos weekly. *''20 V Pinas'' - With VJ Baifern, features top 20 OPM music videos weekly *''V 10 Daily'' - With VJ RJ on Mondays, VJ Baifern on Tuesdays, VJ Bryan on Wednesdays, VJ Empress on Thursdays and VJ Steven on Fridays, top 10 music videos during Mondays through Fridays (international and OPM). 'Weekly shows' *''V News'' - With VJ Empress and VJ Steven, features the latest weekly biz on the news on what is happening in both the local and foreign entertainment scene. *''V Live'' - The live performance format show for a wide range of artists. Hosted by Chubi del Rosario. *''Hangout'' - With VJ Bryan and VJ Baifern, features a show for the youth that talks about the best hangout places, bars, shops, salons, restaurants, and the like. *''V Presents'' - features concerts, documentaries, MYXclusives, and locally produced specials. *''Backstage Pass'' - behind-the-scenes shows on how your favorite artists produces music videos. *''Danze V'' - With VJ Gabbi, features club, dance, and EDM music videos. *''K-Pop V'' - With VJ Steven, features the hottest and freshest K-Pop music videos *''Movie V Date'' - features the latest weekly biz on the movies, both local and foreign. Upcoming movies, trailers, and exclusive specials from the actors and actresses are also featured here. 'V Specials' *''#ILuvV'' - Give in to love on Channel V as your favorite Channel V VJs play your requested love songs for 24 hours on February 14 (every year) starting 12 midnight! *''Celebrity VJ'' - local artist /celebrity each month. You can catch them on your favorite Channel V shows. *''Headliner V'' - the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves. *''V News Minute'' - features a minutely biz on the news of the entertainment scene at the top of the hour. *''V Premiere'' - upcoming music videos for the local and international acts. *''V Speaks'' - local /foreign artist interview on music career and music. *''Spotlight V'' - Channel V gives the spotlight to newly discovered artists or bands. Its goal is to expand the OPM music industry by endorsing newly discovered artists or bands. 'Other' *''Urban Music Awards'' (iDMZ 891) *''V Ako!'' VJs 'Current' *RJ Jimenez (VJ RJ) (since February 1, 2014) *Empress Schuck (VJ Empress) (since February 1, 2014) *Steven Silva (VJ Steven) (since February 1, 2014) *Dominic Roque (VJ Dominic) (since February 1, 2014) *Baifern Pimchanok (VJ Baifern) (since February 1, 2014) *Gabbi Garcia (VJ Gabbi) (since January 18, 2016) *Bryan Santos (VJ Bryan) (since January 18, 2016) 'Former' *Charee Pineda (VJ Charee) (February 1, 2014-January 17, 2016) *John Wayne Sace (VJ John) (February 1, 2014-January 17, 2016) Celebrity VJs 2014 *March - Tom Rodriguez *April - Princess Velasco *May - Abra *June - Shanne Velasco *July - 1:43 *August - Janella Salvador *September - Davey Langit *October - Richard Poon *November - Anja Aguilar *December - Christian Bautista 2015 *January - Jeffrey Hidalgo *February - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *March - Sam Concepcion *April - Nadine Lustre *May - Hale *June - Aiza Seguerra *July - Rita De Guzman *August - Never the Strangers *September - Marion Aunor *October - Daryl Ong *November - Cherryz Mendoza *December - Donnalyn Bartolome 2016 *January - The Juans *February - Alyssa Angeles *March - Via Saroca *April - Davey Langit *May - Maris Racal *June - TJ Monterde *July - Kimpoy Feliciano Channel V Philippines executives * Chavit Singson - Owner Northern Star Production (Channel V Philippines) * Rommel Singson - Channel Head * Cora Dacong - Over All In-Charge of Production * Arnel Balauro - Production Manager * Jed Velasco - Events Head, Sales/Advertising * Francis Quilantang - Production Head * Joanna Cayanan - Head Writer * Kimm Hadap - Events and Marketing Coordinator * Kerstie Sorbito - Writer * Angela Realica - Marketing * Josh Garcia - Marketing * Judith Evaristo - Sales Director * Angelo Valenzuela - Sales Manager * Pam Reyes - Events and Marketing Manager * Angela Realica - Marketing Officer Channel V on other platforms * Channel V magazine - was a bi-monthly magazine that complements the music channel. * V Charts - a mobile app available in android and iOS devices. * Social media - Channel V's official social media accounts on Twitter and Facebook are among the biggest in the country, with over six million likes on Facebook and over five million followers on Twitter. See also * The Channel V Pinoy VJs * Channel V Philippines * MTV Philippines * Myx * MTV Pinoy References External links * Official website * Channel V Philippines on Facebook * Channel V Philippines on Twitter * Channel V Philippines's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:Philippine music Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Music video networks Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation